Gaara , l'enfant maudit du désert  ONE SHOT
by Vertococo
Summary: Gaara ... Pas le Kasekage ... Pas le Gaara qui ne veux que tuer... Celui d'avant ,l'enfant seul, rejeté du village.. c'était lui ca...


One-shot: L'enfant maudit du désert

C'était le fils du Yondaime Kasekage. Son père avait implanté un démon à l'intérieur de lui quand Karura était enceinte. Il était né en envoyant sa mère au royaume des morts. À cinq ans et demi , il était déjà très fort, du moins … physiquement. Il avait une histoire difficile. Gaara No Subaku était mal-aimé. Il n'était aimé que d'une seule personne : sa tante. Yashamaru était tout ce qui lui restait de sa mère. Elle s'occupait de lui comme une mère l'aurait fait pour un fils. Gaara tenait à elle comme personne.

Ce matin là l'enfant du sable était assis sur sa balançoire préférée avec pour seul compagnon son ourson en peluche. Il réfléchissait. La semaine précédente , il avait blessé des enfants du village en tentant de les retenir pour leur redonner leur ballon. Il ne comprenait pas. Tous le fuyaient depuis qu'il était haut comme trois pommes. Il avait beau essayer d'être gentil, les autres le haïssait. Les enfants du village lui lançaient au visage des insultes qu'ils ne comprenaient même pas. « Tueur, monstre, erreur de la nature etc.» Bien sur, il ne saisissait pas la signification de ces paroles mais de par les regards et le ton, il sentait bien que les villageois ne l'aimaient pas. Il tentait tout de même de se faire accepter mais comme chaque fois, ce matin , il s'était fait rejeter. Les enfants sont blessants , ils ont peur de la différence et Gaara était très différend . Il contrôlait le sable . La haine mélangée de crainte que les autres enfants portaient envers le détenteur de Shikaku venait de leurs parents. Les nourrissants de demi-vérités et attisant leurs peurs.

L'enfant maudit du désert était seul, une fois de plus, une fois de trop. Son grand frère et sa grande sœur l'ignoraient, tout comme leur père. Se balançant, bercé par la brise chaude, il attendait que l'après-midi arrive pour qu'il puisse faire une activité avec sa tante. Soudain , surgit d'une ruelle une fillette aux cheveux d'ébène et à la peau ivoire. Elle se dirigea vers l'immense bac a sable avec sa pelle et son seau. Elle commença minutieusement son château de sable. Elle partit environ au même moment que Yashamaru arrivait.

- Salut Gaara( lui fesant un calin )

- Bonjour Yashamaru ! fit le petit Gaara de sa voix enfantine

- Viens, ce soir c'est la pleine lune.

Yashamaru l'emmena sur le toit de chez elle, où était bâtie une terrasse. Elle l'asseoit sur ses genoux.

- Tu vois les étoiles Gaara-Chan ?

- Oui ma tante.

- Laquelle est la plus brillante ?

- Celle –la ( pointant l'une des étoiles de la voûte céleste )

- C'est ta mère

- Qu…quoi ? demanda le garçonnet d'une voix tremblante

- On dit depuis la nuit des temps que les étoiles sont les âmes qui veillent sur nous. Ta maman t'aimais beaucoup , tu sais. Elle a sacrifié sa vie pour te donner naissance, alors de là haut elle veille sur toi pour être certaine de te protéger le plus possible.

- Elle est dans mon sable ?

- Oui, j'en suis presque sure.

- Et les autres étoiles ?

- Ce sont des âmes qui veillent sur les villageois

- Mais ma tante, pourquoi j'ai mal ici ? (pointe son cœur)

- Parce qu'elle a eu beau essayer, elle n'as pas pu protéger ton cœur. Mon petit enfant du sable que j'adore, quand tu vois les étoiles le soir, ton cœur ne doit plus avoir mal. Ta maman t'envoie tout son amour, le seul remède à ta souffrance.

- Personne ne m'Aime ici.

- Tu est mon trésor le plus précieux Gaara.

- Merci !

- Bon maintenant va te coucher, ce sera pour demain l'histoire.

Les jours passèrent comme cela. Le matin, Gaara épiait la fillette aux cheveux d'ébène et l'après-midi il le passait avec Yashamaru ou s'entraînait avec son père. Personne n'était au courant qu'il passant ses matinées a observer la demoiselle. Un avant-midi, il était comme toujours en train de l'espionner . Le soleil brillait surSuna , tandis que le garçonnet espionnait la fillette , caché derrière un arbuste. Il remarqua au bout de quelques minutes qu'elle n'était plus dans son champ de vision. Soudainement , il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il se retourna et prit un peu peur, en devenant écarlate.

- A..atu…as-tu v…u… ma...pe..pel..pelle ?

- Ici…

- Me…mer..ci (et elle s'empressa de retouner dans son bac a sable)

- Attend… murmura notre enfant maudit du désert.

- Ou..oui ?

- Coo...comment tu… ta...t'appelle ?

- Himeka … toi?

- Ga..a..ra

- C'est joli

- Me…mer..merci

Et sur ce , elle retourna jouer dans le sable. Durant les deux jours suivants, il resta près d'elle, la regardant travailler le sable avec ses petites mains habiles. Le troisième soir, il parla à sa tante.

- Si je te dis un secret, tu me promets de ne pas le dire ?

- Oui , tu peux me faire confiance.

- J'ai peut-être une future amie.

- Ah oui ? c'est qui ?

- Elle s'appelle Himeka .

- Je suis contente pour toi !

- Je ne suis plus seul, Yashamaru , plus seul. Enfin. Et quand je la vois, je

n'ai plus mal ici ( pointe son cœur) , c'est tout chaud , tout…. doux. (petit

sourire timide)

- Ça s'appelle l'amour Gaara. Je te le répète, il gérit les blessures du cœur. Je

suis fière de toi , mon petit, tu as compris. Maintenant , tu ne dois jamais

lui faire mal, d'accord?

- Je ne serais pas capable de toute façon. C'est Promis!

- C'est bien mon grand. Pour tout de suite , une histoire et ensuite au lit .

Gaara resta toute la journée d'après sa révélation avec sa tante, La suivante aussi. Quand il pus revenir au bac à sable, Himeka était surveillée par ses parents. N'écoutant que son cœur, le petit Gaara s'assit quand même à sa place habituelle. Quand les parents de la fillette le vîrent , il lui crièrent du'ils voulaient qu'il s'en aille. Qu'ils n'accepteraient pas que leur enfant fréquente un monstre psychopathe. Gaara fut très blessé et courut jusqu'à chez lui pleurer sur son lit, à nouveau seul. Il passa la nuit à serrer son ourson, sans trouver le sommeil. Il trouvait cela injuste, il n'avait pas choisi d'être un monstre , il ne comprenait toujours pas. Le lendemain, il réalisa que la seule façon que les parents de Himeka aient su, c'était que Yashamaru le leur ait dit. Il le demanda à sa tante , elle lui répondit que c'était bien elle. Il entra alors dans un colère monstre et n'arriva plus à contrôler Shikaku. L'amour peux rendre complètement fou. Il cria a sa tante qu'il ne comprenait pas , pourquoi ? Elle lui révéla la vérité : la chose qui le détruit et fit qu'il devint un véritable monstre assoifé de sang et de mort. Elle ne voulait pas que un enfant sain d'esprit fréquente un fou comme son neveu. Elle était allée prévenir les parents de la petite que sa sécurité était menaçée. Elle lui avait révélé des choses horribles cette nuit là , mais le pire c'est qu'elle tenta de le tuer. Lui lançant au visage qu'elle ne l'avait jamais aimé, que c'était elle que le Yondaime avait envoyé pour le tuer parce qu'il était un danger public, qu'elle le haillisait car il avait tué sa sœur. Le pauvre petit Gaara , à peine âgé de 6 ans à l'époque avait tué Yashamaru et avait pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps. C'est ainsi que se forma le kanji «amour» ornant son front : en se remémorant une dernière fois ce qu'était être aimé. C'est ainsi que se passa l'enfance deGaara No sabaku , l'enfant maudit du désert. À travers le sang et les larmes.

FIN

(NDA : Ensuite il devint le psychopathe que nous connaissions dans les premiers épisodes où il apparait. J'espère que vous aurez apprécié chers lecteurs.)


End file.
